Sabu
Terry Michael Brunk (Bombay, Índia, 12 de dezembro de 1964) é um lutador de wrestling profissional indiano mais conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue Sabu. Sabu é conhecido no meio do wrestling por seu estilo hardcore marcado fortemente pela sua passagem pela Extreme Championship Wrestling. Carreira *Frontier Martial–Arts Wrestling (1991–1993) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1993–1995) *World Championship Wrestling (1995) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996–2001) *Juggalo Championship Wrestling e World Wrestling Allstars (2001–2003) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–2006) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2006–2007) *Circuito independente e México (2007–Presente) *Retorno a TNA (2010) No wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Arabian Facebuster'' **''Arabian Skullcrusher'' **''Atomic Arabian Facebuster'' **''Atomic Arabian Skullcrusher'' **'Triple jump moonsault' **'Triple jump leg drop' **'Camel clutch' **''Triple Jump Arabian Press'' **''Triple Jump DDT'' **''Triple Jump Somersault'' **''Air Sabu'' **''Arabian Piledriver'' (Scoop slam piledriver) **''Arabian Press'' (Slingshot split-legged moonsault) **Springboard moonsault to an opponent outside the ring **Guillotine leg drop **Slingshot crossbody **Springboard tornado DDT **Springboard leg lariat **Somersault plancha **Frankensteiner **Throwing a steel chair at an opponent **Moonsault *'Com Rob Van Dam' **Assisted Air Sabu **Diving leg drop / Diving splash combination **Springboard somersault leg drop]] (Sabu) / Rolling Thunder (Van Dam) combinação *'Objetos' **Cadeira de aço **Mesa **Arame farpado **Escada *'Managers' **The Cuban Assassin **Paul E. Dangerously **Bill Alfonso **Josh Lazie **Rob Van Dam **The Sheik **Mad Mohammed **Shaffee **Tammy Lynn Sytch **Gideon Wainwright **The Sandman **Tommy Dreamer *'Apelidos' **'"The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death–Defying Sabu"' **"ECW's Evel Knievel" **"Houdini of Hardcore" **"The Arabian Machine of Destruction" **"The Crazed Kamikaze" **"The Human Highlight Reel" **"The Modern Day Kamikaze" **"The Death Bringer" *'Tema de entrada' **''Huka Blues'' – Harry Slash & The Slashtones **''Little Crazy'' – Fight **''Theme from Jaws'' – John Williams **''Carpet Ride'' – The Mac Daddy (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Hardcore hampionship Wrestling' **HCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Asylum Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Eastern Championship Wrestling/Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes1) **ECW World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Tazz (1) e Rob Van Dam (2) **ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) **ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*2º ECW Triple Crown Champion *'Extreme Wrestling Alliance' **EWA Junior Championship (1 vez) *'European Wrestling Association' **EWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) (na ECW com Mikey Whipwreck) *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' **FMW World Martial Arts Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Horace Boulder *'Insane Wrestling Federation' **IWF Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Main Event Championship Wrestling' **MECW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Motor City Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Independent World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Florida' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Conference' **NWC Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Professional Championship Wrestling' **PCW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede Pacific Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' **UCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wawan Wrestling Championship' **WWC Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **X-LAW International Championship (1 vez) *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' **XPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI classificou na posição 5''' entre os 500 melhores wrestlers no PWI 500 em 1995. *Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards''' **Readers' Favorite Wrestler (1994) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling da Índia